The Secret Love
by brambleshadow1998
Summary: Romance; OCxAmerica/Alfred; Not yaoi.   This is the same as the old one. I'm just using human names instead.   Yes, this is from May 25, 2011. I just made edits and crap. Okay?


_**I don't own Hetalia, America/Alfred, England/Arthur, France/Francis, Germany/Ludwig, Japan/Kiku, or Mizuki. I only own Ivy.  
>Also, I wrote (typed) this May 25, 2011. I just made edits and then I accidentally deleted the story and had to re-upload. So, it's actually quite older than you may perceive.<br>**_

**The Secret Love**

_POV-Ivy_  
>Ivy sat down next to Alfred. For a while now, she's been liki-no, loving him. She's even claimed him, even though they were never dating. She told Alfred, earlier that day, that he was hers. "You are mine. You're free to do your own will, but remember that you're mine."<p>

That day, she wanted to see who Alfred liked. She couldn't ask Mizuki for help. She never asked anyone on "mushy" advice. They either gave no advice, unhelpful advice, or just asked how she could ever like him like that. She wanted to ask someone who wouldn't give away the secret. Ludwig? No, he probably wouldn't be able to get Alfred to answer. And if he did, it might not be the truth. Arthur? No, that would, most likely, start trouble. She would love to ask Mizuki for help, but she felt like she would disapprove. Her feelings kept switching from wanting to ask for help and not caring about how she felt about it, or not mentioning it in order to avoid awkwardness.

Ivy looked at Alfred, deciding to ask him herself. She opened her mouth and no words came out. Only an "I, ah, uh..."

Alfred looked at her, "What?"

She sighed. "Not yet. I need help. Please, wait until I can get help, okay?"

Alfred continued looking at her, then looked back at the cloudy sky, "Okay. I will."

"Hopefully, you'll know by tonight. Maybe, even tonight, itself."

Ivy stood and walked inside the kitchen of the house. Francis was there, cooking. Izzarai was holding on to him, from behind, her arms around his neck, but not tightly holding on. Ivy sighed, and walked on to the dining room where no one was, sat under the table, and daydreamed of Alfred and her being together. She started thinking of a way to find out who he liked. _What if he takes it as in like, and not "like-like"? I'll just add that to the question. "Like-like". Who should I get help from? Or at least get this secret off my chest to?_

Arthur walked in, and Ivy popped up from out of under the table and in front of Arthur, shocking him. Ivy decided to tell Arthur. She claimed him too, when she claimed Alfred, but not for the same reasons. "I have a secret. Can you keep a secret? I'm hoping I can trust you to keep this secret."

"Well, if you didn't kill somebody or commit other felonies, go ahead."

"Can you keep a secret about who I like...'like-like'?"

"Sure..."

"Well, I like someone. That person is Alfred." It came out easier when she told Arthur. She had trust in him for sure. She wondered why she couldn't say it so easily to Alfred. _It's probably because I'm afraid I'll be rejected._

Arthur looked at her, "Is that all? You look like you want to say something more."

Ivy looked up at him, "Well, I want to know who he likes...'like-likes'. And, I might need someone to help me. He knows that I claimed him and that he's mine, but he doesn't know I like-like him. I don't think he does. I need to think this over by tonight, so I'll talk to you again about this later, I suppose." She walked into the living room where everyone else was. It was about 8:30 P.M. _Not much time left, then, I suppose. I wonder where Alfred is.  
>-<em>_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
>POV-Alfred<p>

In fact, Alfred, lik-no, loved Ivy. He wanted to test her, and find out if she liked him. But, he wanted to get help from someone to check his plan for some kind of flaw. He saw her talking to Arthur, but couldn't hear her. _I wonder why she's so serious talking to him. She looks kind of...sheepish, too. Does she have a secret love for him? I hope not._ He went to ask Kiku for help. Unfortunately, Kiku said he was inexperienced in such things and could not help. Alfred decided to go with his plan before. He looked for Ivy, but he couldn't find her. When he did find her, it was about 10:00 P.M., she was talking, silently, with Arthur...alone. He came up closer and didn't try to hide himself. Ivy saw Alfred and told Arthur to, "Shut up! Be quiet now.". _They're keeping a secret from me, _he thought.

Ivy waved warmly at Alfred. "Hi, Alfred!"

He returned the greeting. He wondered if now was the time to test her, and decided so. "Ivy, may I talk to you privately?" He glared at Arthur for a second, and looked back at Ivy.

"Sure."

They walked into the backyard.  
><em><em>-<em>_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
>POV-Ivy<em>

_I wonder what he wants to say. Maybe, he'll admit his love for me...or tell me his secret love, instead..._, she reflected silently.

Alfred stopped in the middle of the backyard, "You said I was yours and that you owned me, right?"

"Yeah..."

"I remembered and decided to ask you a question..."

"Go on..."

"May I go on a date with this girl I know? I'm thinking that we may be dating soon enough. And she'll become my girlfriend."

Ivy felt her pupils dilate. She couldn't help it. She stuttered, "F-f-fine with me." She gulped. _I can't take this away from him. I just can't._ She rushed into the house. There was no one in the hallway, so she ran in there, but she broke down and started crying violently. It seemed that no one was in the house. They had spoken of going somewhere.

Arthur was in the kitchen (failing at cooking...again) and heard her. He peeked out at her, then walked over to her. He knelt down beside her. "What happened?"

She sobbed as she spoke, but could be fully understood, "I was foolish, naive, stupid! I thought he would love me the way I love him! But he has found someone else; I've waited too late! Even if I had went yesterday, it would have made a difference! I was so stupid, foolish, conceited! My hopes were too high and they have been knocked down low! SO LOW!" Everyone could hear her. In fact, nobody had left the house. They were in the living room with the doors shut, but they heard everything. Arthur stood, "Wait here."

Alfred was sitting in the backyard. _Is she allowing me, or hiding her feelings? Why did her pupils dilate? _He saw Arthur walking out toward him.

"What did you do to make her cry?"

"What? She's crying?" Alfred abruptly stood up.

"Yes, she's crying. Didn't you hear me?"

Alfred rushed into the house and heard her crying. By now, everyone else was watching, but no one saw the secret audience. Ivy was still crying violently in the hallway. She had lain down on her side and continued to cry.

Alfred saw Ivy. _What did I do? Did she REALLY approve of what I said earlier?_ "Ivy...what did I do?"

Ivy looked up at Alfred with red, sad, hurt eyes. "I'm sorry! I've been wanting something that won't happen! You may do whatever you like, and that includes-" She broke off and started sobbing a little again, "Please, be with anyone you'd like!"

Alfred bent down and looked at her. "That was only a test to see if you loved me."

Ivy looked at Alfred, already-made tears still falling.

"I love you. I think I already know the answer, but please let me to ask you this question: Do _you_ love _me_?" He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sure you do know the answer." A few tears still fell.

"There's no reason to cry. Only cry tears of joy, now. Your wish can come true."

Ivy started crying again, this time for joy, and buried her face in Alfred's chest. Alfred held her close to him and kissed her head gently.


End file.
